


Motto, kudasai

by Discar



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discar/pseuds/Discar
Summary: Akko needs Amanda's help.  Fortunately, she finds Diana instead.





	Motto, kudasai

Akko came running into the library at top speed. "AMANDA!" Everyone shushed her. She winced, and continued in a loud whisper. " _Amanda!_ Where are you?"

  
Diana frowned and closed her book. "Miss Kagari, what are you doing?"

  
Akko glanced under Diana's table. "Looking for Amanda!"

  
"So I gathered. She's not here." She probably wouldn't have been under the table, either, but with Amanda it could be hard to say. "Perhaps there is something that I can help you with?"

  
Akko looked like she was struggling with something. Then she leaned in close. "I... saw Sucy and Lotte kissing."

  
Diana raised an eyebrow. "And?"

  
Akko stepped back and scrunched up her face in that adorable way she did when she was angry. "That's all you have to say?"

  
"I wasn't aware they were dating, if that's what you mean. Or perhaps they aren't. Are you worried that they're just experimenting, and there may be hurt feelings after?" Sucy struck Diana as a love 'em and leave 'em type, while Lotte was clearly a hopeless romantic.

  
"But they're..." Akko waved her hands wildly. "They're both _girls!_ "

  
Diana frowned. "Homophobia? Really?"

  
Akko turned red from anger. "It's not that, it's just... surprising." She rubbed her arm. "Like, what if they want to... with me... and..."

  
That was almost a textbook description of homophobia, but Diana decided to skip right past it. "I thought Japan was quite fond of lesbians. Doesn't anime have an entire genre dedicated to it?"

  
"Well, yeah, but that's just _anime!_ It's not _real!_ "

  
Diana sighed. "Well, now you've seen reality." She turned back to her book.

  
"But what am I supposed to _do?_ "

  
"Do nothing," Diana said. "If they get into a fight, help them through it. If they break up, find them new girlfriends. The same as ever."

  
Akko pulled on her hair. "Why am I the only one freaking out about this? My roommates are les-les-they're _kissing_ even though they're both girls and you're acting like it's _normal?_ "

  
Diana put her face in her hands. This girl was going to be the death of her...

  
"Akko," she said finally. "You do realize we go to an all-girls school, right?"

  
Akko blinked. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

  
"Young people experiment with their sexualities," Diana said patiently. " _Everyone_ at this school has had at least some romantic interactions with another girl." She was even pretty sure she had overheard Professor Ursula talking about an ex-girlfriend, but that information might make Akko's head explode.

  
Akko was blushing so hard it looked like her face was glowing. "E- _everyone?_ "

  
"Everyone," Diana said.

  
"W-what about Amanda?"

  
Diana didn't blink. "She's made out with at least half the school by now. I caught her naked in a closet twice."

  
"But what about... Constanze? Or Jasminka? Or Hannah or—"

  
"I believe Constanze is dating Jasminka, though they're both so quiet it's hard to tell. Hannah is of course dating Barbara. Marianne likes spying on couples but doesn't have a girlfriend herself, and Sóla is in some kind of relationship with her roommate, though I don't think it's anything serious." She stood up to return her book. "I could go on."

  
"Aha!" Akko said, pointing at her. "You haven't!"

  
Diana frowned. "What?"

  
" _You_ haven't had any romantic feelings towards girls, so clearly not _everyone_ is like that!"

  
Diana stared at her.

 

Akko crossed her arms, smug. "I'm sorry Diana, but I can't believe that any—"

  
Diana slammed her hand against the wall next to Akko's head. She was standing only a few inches from Akko, and had her trapped in the corner.

  
"Are you sure?" Diana said quietly.

  
Akko's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

  
Diana took Akko's chin gently. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

  
"I-I-I-"

  
Diana ran her thumb over Akko's lips. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you'd like to."

  
"N-nani ga okotte iru no ka wakarimasen," Akko whispered.

  
Diana didn't speak Japanese. "Do you want me to stop?"

  
Akko flinched. "Hoshī mono ga wakarimasen."

  
Diana brushed Akko's hair gently. "Just say the word, and I'll stop. I'll leave. We'll never speak of this again."

  
They stood there, inches apart, for what felt like a thousand years. They hardly breathed.

  
Akko didn't say a single word.

  
Very slowly, giving Akko plenty of time to move away, Diana kissed her.

  
It wasn't like when Diana had fantasized about it—and Diana had spent far more time fantasizing about this moment than she would ever admit. Diana barely had any experience kissing, and Akko was clearly even worse. It wasn't soft, Akko didn't taste of strawberries, and Diana didn't hear music swelling. Their teeth accidentally clicked together, Diana could taste Akko's lunch on her breath, and the only sound was the normal din of the school.

  
But Akko kissed her back. That was all that mattered.

  
Diana dropped her book so that she could grip Akko's waist with both hands and pushed her harder against the wall. Akko wrapped her arms against Diana's neck and pulled her closer will questing with her tongue. It was awkward but adorable, like everything Akko did, and Diana almost couldn't breathe.

  
She broke off the kiss—Akko gave a small whine of disappointment—and kissed at her neck, and her collarbone, and—

  
Akko suddenly pushed her away and held her at arm's length. She was red as a beet.

  
"What's wrong?" Diana asked. Her heart, already beating like a drum, sped up. What if she had misread the whole situation? What if Akko hadn't been kissing her back, she had just been too caught up in her own little world to notice? What if Akko's internalized homophobia made her hate herself?

  
"Akko..." she whispered, pained. Then she realized Akko wasn't looking at her.

  
She looked over her shoulder to see over a dozen grinning students, with Amanda front and center.

  
"Don't let us interrupt," Amanda said.

  
Diana held her chin high. "Miss O'Neill. I wasn't aware you were here." She felt Akko trying to hide behind her.

  
"A friend called me. Knew I wouldn't want to miss the show." Her eyes lit up. "That reminds me—do you know what day it is?"

  
Diana frowned. Where had that come from? Most of the girls suddenly looked very worried, and some were pulling out small calendars. "It's Sunday, why?"

  
Nearly all of the girls suddenly groaned, but a few, like Amanda, just grinned even wider.

  
"Pay up, girls!" Amanda said. "You heard it straight from the horse's mouth!"

  
Money started exchanging hands. Quite a lot of it ended up going to Amanda, Diana noticed.

  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" Akko demanded. "Did you make a bet on if we'd kiss?"

  
"Of course not," Amanda said. "We bet on _when_ you guys would kiss."

  
Akko made indignant noises. Diana decided now wasn't the best time to tell her that she sounded adorable.

  
"Excuse me, what is this racket? This is a library!" Headmistress Holbrooke strode up. As always, she commanded the room despite being the smallest person by a large margin. Everyone stood stiffly. "Why are there so many people here?"

  
"Akko and Diana were making out, headmistress!" Amanda reported.

  
Headmistress Holbrooke blinked owlishly, then turned to Diana. "Miss Cavendish, is this true?"

  
Diana was quite red now as well. "Um, yes."

  
"In the _library?_ "

  
Diana frowned. "Um, yes?"

  
"Hmph," Headmistress Holbrooke said, annoyed. "Now I owe Professor Pisces a nice dinner. Do you know how hard it is to get a nice dinner for a magical fish?" She shook her head. "I was so sure it would be the dining hall..." She turned to go.

  
"Headmistress," Diana said, still a little shocked. "Is... that all?"

  
Holbrooke looked confused for a moment, before realizing. "Oh, of course dear, thank you for reminding me." She reached into her pocket and handed Amanda a bill. "I had Saturday. So close, yet so far..."

\----  
Pure Japanese for people who want it:  
何が起こっているのかわかりません。  
and  
欲しいものがわかりません。


End file.
